Lord Bunbun's Time
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Zac, Sean and Fel are just normal humans, yet they much work with Lord and god of the world they created. Bunbun isn't so nice as they thought but they have a secret. Perhaps a dark secret. - Bunbun was bored and now he has three new toys to play with. Rate M! You have been warned! For Streamers of TEAMEXE.1 - STOPPED
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request, and its made for certain people, those who follow TEAMEXE.1 will know the jokes behind this.**

Chapter 1

'Nothing is interesting anymore' Bunbun got up from his chair and walked around his castle. Ever since he decided to save the world nothing held of interest to him. His harem had all but bored him. Tenshi, Kurama and Zenbonzakura had work to do and no longer held as much interest. Even beating on Alfred was not as fun anymore. All he does now is apologize for everything. L was on scouting duty to the human world as punishment for something. Bunbun couldn't even remember what he did to anger him.

"My lord, I found some trespassers…" L stated as he waited for a reply.

"Oh really? Are they a threat?" Bunbun asked as he picked at his paw, he power had gotten so great that he held a human form with some slightly changes. He now held paws instead of human hands and feet, he retained his rookie ears on his head. If he wanted he could go to his original form but it was so bothersome now, it was easier to look human to get around his castle.

"No sir but they are unusual...they speak as if they know something."

"Oohh?" Bunbun spoke out bored. "Let me see them."

"Yes my lord. Bring in the prisoners!"

Entering was three males, each reminded Bunbun of something dear. They each looked up at him in awe and slight shock. And Bunbun could tell, they did know something. It was a nagging suspicion that they held some kind of information.

'Hmm, oh interesting...they look familiar..maybe a past human I came in contact with? No…'

"My lord what shall we do with them. They are here illegally."

"Normal sentence, but them to death." Bunbun stated

"What?/No way!/WHY?!"

"You heard the lord, get up!" L jabbed at them while waiting for them to stand. While they stood it was difficult for them with the chains and bounds they held on their person. The looks of fear on their face almost made Bunbun chuckle.

'Humans are so expressive...hmm I wonder….'

"Hold up L."

"Yes my lord!" He immediately bowed, looked up and saw the humans still standing. "Bow you humans!" L stated before he hit them in the back of the knees, causing them to buck and knelt before Bunbun.

"Tell me humans. Do you know where we are?"

"No…" was the answer from one of them.

"You're in my world, did you know you were on forbidden lands?"

"..n-no…" the second one answered.

"Did you know in doing such act is to be dealt with by death?"

"...no…" the third one answered.

"Its to be put to death. But I'm a forgiving god, so I'll forgive you…"

The looks of relief was apparent on their faces, causing Bunbun to smile darkly as he finished his sentence. "-If you work off the sentence."

"My Lord?!"

"Silence L."

L looked away and bowed again after he stood up in protest.

"Since it was a death sentence you will work for me as my personal servants and concubines. You will do as I say with no questions asked." Bunbun stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs as he spoke to the three humans. "Am I understood?"

 **I'm super sorry to all my normal readers XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Trapped

Following the God the three humans followed obediently. This was beyond their comprehension. The figment of a game they played every week was right in front of them as if it was a real thing. They thought they beat the game but apparently the game was still going for them.

"...are you three even listening to me?" Bunbun asked with a strong glare on his face.

They didn't even noticed the God stop his walking which caused them to stumble over each other. Bunbun watched them in slightly amusement, but it was over run with displeasure. After all no one can get away with ignoring him and live. He sighed, they were lucky they interested him for the moment.

"Apparently you have trouble listening to me. I demand your names now…" Bunbun growled as he waited in front of the door.

"Fel."

"Sean."

"Zac."

"Strange names...are all humans dealing with poor names?" he asked as he heard the names. He never heard such named before. But then again he wasn't well versed in the human culture, he knew enough to save it but that was it.

'Hmmm, so Fellie, Seasea and Zaza…'

"From now one you are Fellie, Seasea and Zaza. You answer me when I speak to you. As of right now I own the three of you so be sure to keep me entertained while you serve you're time here. Get inside." He opened the door and wait for them to move. The look of shock from the faces of the humans was funny but Bunbun didn't laugh, as he had plans for that night.

Fel walked inside followed by Zac and Sean, Bunbun closed the door behind him locking it as he always did when he retired for the night. The three humans looked around the room it was large, fit for a king. But the problem was there was only one bed…

"Well what are you waiting for. Strip and get into bed." Bunbun stated as he leaned up against the door.

"What?" Zac asked shocked.

"You can't be serious?"

'Seasea was the one who didn't talk back...but he didn't follow orders either…' Bunbun thought as he glared at them.

"Don't believe I stuttered, don't make me repeat myself. I don't have unlimited patience." Bunbun growled as he waited once more for the humans to follow his orders.

"Is..there some night clothing for us to wear?" Fel asked slightly off put from the glare from the said Digimon God.

"Have you earned that luxury?" Bunbun responded with a question. "No you haven't. So either strip or I'll strip you myself." Leaning off the door, the dark and predatory gleam in the said God's eyes was enough to get the humans moving.

"Good, so you humans can follow orders. Now get in the bed and warm it for me, while I bathe." Bunbun stated with a tone that suggested that there would be a nasty reward for disobeying him again.

Quickly before Bunbun could across his large room to his bathroom, he saw his humans climbing onto the bed. He couldn't stop his dark chuckle as he watched the three of them on the expensive cloth. Bunbun went about his bath to clean himself of the day's impurities, all while grinning of his new toys that now awaited him in his bed.

While he was gone the three humans took it upon themselves to talk about how they got there. It was true one moment they were hanging out after streaming for everyone on Twitch and the next they were in some strange world where common sense either didn't apply or make sense. The last thing they recalled was one of their watchers saying something about a Fanfiction involving them and a game character.

One thing remained clear, this was very real. It was real, as they could feel the pain from the Angelmon's jabs at them as they made their way over to where they currently are. "I'd say Bloody_Opal has something to do with this…" Fel stated.

Fel was alright with her writing a fanfiction on them and the game character but to live it as their new life? Zac sighed as he felt the cloth under them. It was really soft and silky. Sean was the first to speak.

"Opal couldn't have I mean it's not humanly possible for her to be the cause of this…"

"Then how to do you explain this?" Zac asked as he held his head, this was not what he wanted to do on his Wednesday after streaming. To be honest he was really tired, all of them were but in this situation how could they ever find a way home.

"Maybe its a dream?" Zac stated.

"Maybe does this hurt?" a voice spoke from behind him, Zac felt a squeeze on his lower half.

He jumped from both the touch and voice that was right against his ear. Turning they saw that the lord had returned, only freshly showered and half nude. The three had a hard time averting their eyes causing Bunbun to chuckle. "Like what you see my toys?"

The words rang true as they each turned away. Bunbun climbed onto the bed making each of them jump as he looked at each of them with a gleam in his dark eyes. "I have rules you obey them you will be rewarded, disobey them and you will be punished. Got that my toys?"

With the gleam watching every movement the nodded in understanding. For now they would follow the God's orders until they found a way home, if only it would be that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - New Everyday Life

BunBun woke up a little earlier than his normal schedule. Turning a little he came face to face with one of the new slaves of his. Seasea. Or Sean as he recalled, was snuggling the pillow he had somehow gotten from the masses around him. Shifting and sitting up he saw the other two sound asleep as well. With a crack of a smile, Bunbun got out of bed, grabbing the corner of the blanket. With a quick single movement BunBun yanked the blanket off the top of the bed.

This seemed to barely wake them up. "Up, now. Go wash yourselves for breakfast."

With minimal to no reply, the three humans walked to the restroom to clean up. Pleased that the didn't question him BunBun went about stripping my bed, after all no Digimon or servants of his enter his bed chambers. While thinking of this BunBun wondered for a moment about the three humans… why had Bunbun made them the exception?

Remaking the bed BunBun saw the humans walk back out wearing the same clothing. Sighing softly BunBun made the decision that BunBun would put forth the means for them to get something other to wear. Walking to the door BunBun turned to the humans. "Come."

Scratching his bare chest BunBun walked on as BunBun heard them follow him. Upon entering the dining room that was filled many fruits and vegetables BunBun sat down at the head of the table. Seeing Zaza glancing at the watermelons BunBun smirked at him which caused his gaze to fall to the floor. Before BunBun could make a comment, the doors opened to reveal the members of his harem, even though they no longer held an interest for BunBun, it was still their friendship they had them eat the first meal of the day together.

Many watched the human's with a stare as all the seats were taken. Turning to his new source of amusement BunBun motioned for them to sit on the floor next to him. They seemed to watch all the new Digimon in the room as they sat down. For some reason them watching the others made his blood boil, after all, they were HIS slaves.

Silence filled the air as the food was served, BunBun's humans didn't speak nor did they ask for food. They went to bed last night without supper…

…

For a moment BunBun gathered on a large platter of assortment of fruits and vegetables. Placing it down in front of the three, BunBun could feel the stares of the other Digimon as he did this. "Eat."

Continuing to his own food as he ignored the looks from the others. They were looking between their Lord and the humans. Some had the intelligence to return to their meal while others did not. "Lord Bunbun, who are those humans?" Johnny Fin asked.

"My new servants."

"They seem to be familiar…" Excalibur stated as he kept staring at the three.

"That they do." BunBun stated, after all the more time the human stayed near him the more they gave the feeling of being similar to him. The feeling of familiarity was bothering all the members as silence filled the air except for the sounds of the plates and eating.

After the meal the Digimon of the table all got up and left to do their own things of the day. Either training, shopping, studying, or going into the town. BunBun said nothing to them as they left. The only other Digimon staying in the room was L with a list. Soon after BunBun put his fork down L walked over with the list and began listing off the things that needed to be down for the day.

"And the document for the last form has arrived and is awaiting for you in the study."

"See to it that I am not disturbed while working. Zaza, Fellie, Seasea come."

Getting up BunBun, saw L sending a glare to his slaves before he flew off to do his own duties. The three humans followed BunBun into a study.

-XxX-XxX-XxX-

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Spinning in a chair was Opal as she laughed loudly, she turned to her computer to continue her talk with Reaper and Chilled, somewhere along the lines of a happy yet creepy smile on her face. He feline companions watching her with amusement as she talked over chat as she wrote her notes in a side document.

"Ah, fan fiction, where would I be without you.~"

Laughing again as she went back to the chat, when she saw HexieWolf online. "Ah! Wolfy's on!"

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

Sitting in his study BunBun sat boredly as he worked on the last documents. His eyes slowly trailed over to the three humans who seemed to be talking amongst themselves . BunBun watched for a moment, with the feeling of familiarity hitting him like a truck. Turning in his chair to lean over and listen to them before he asked them his questions.

"And they even have the names we gave them…" Fel stated.

"And we can't recall how we got here…" Zac stated as he looked at his hands.

"I don't really care how we got here, I just want to go home. This place is nuts." Sean stated as he rubbed his temple.

"So tell me about this home of yours." BunBun stated as he smiled at them flinching at his voice.

After a while of explaining, Lord BunBun looked at the humans with a curious look before he started laughing. The three looked at him shocked for a moment before they wondered if telling the Lord in front of them was a good idea. As soon as he was done laughing he grinned at the three, causing them to shrink back a little. "So you're from a parallel world…"

Sean nodded as they other two watched the Lord from a game they played and finished. BunBun watched them for a moment longer, waiting and watching for any tells that would show that they could be lying. Seeing none, he wondered if it could be true. After all he was friends with that Human boy Ken awhile back. And into the Human World from the Digital, it wasn't too entirely impossible that there was a world behind that. Though the fact that those boys might have been the master of the puppet, the one pulling the strings….

"So you're saying, all of the journey's me and my team went through. That was all you playing a game?" BunBun asked as he watched the humans closely.

"Yes. We have no idea how we got here though." Sean stated as he leaned back on his hands.

BunBun watched them for a good moment, thinking carefully. Then he smiled at the three humans, causing them to sink back once more at his new smile. "You three just got more interesting." BunBun stood up from his chair and walked over. He leaned over the closest one which was Sean and held his chin so he would look up at him.

"And you're not bad looking either." He stated as he leaned closer to Sean, only less than an inch away before reality caught up to the human that he pushed the Digimon away. His face was bright red as he stumbled back.

BunBun chuckle deeply as he turned to the other two with a smile, though it was not reassuring. He turned at walked back to his chair. Before sitting in it he looked over his shoulder still grinning from ear to ear. "Don't think you can escape me. I always get what I want and right now I just might start wanting you three. But rest assured, if you try you won't like the punishment that I'll give."

With that the lord sat at his desk and continued his work as the three humans sat in silence. Slightly shocked Zac and Fel turned to Sean who was trying to hide his face. They sat a little closer to each other as they saw the Digimon they played around with working on some kind of document. Later there was a knock on the door, it opened to show L. He ignored the humans as he addressed his lord.

"Sire, Cupid has called for a meeting and is waiting for you in the council room."

"Ah, I was expecting him." BunBun turned to his humans. "Stay put." and then he walked out with L who once again glared at them before he followed after his Lord.

Sitting in silence Fel stood and looked around the room as Zac went to the window to see what he see from there. While they explored Sean seemed to stay rooted on the floor, still not over how close the Digimon was to him. As the two of his friends explored the door bursted open showing the Digimon they called MurderNerd.

"Ha? Who the hell are you? The fuck you doing in this room?" He growled out as he looked around the room. He returned his glare to the three humans, narrowing his eyes even more at the sight of them. "Fucking spies from the human world? You must have a death wish!"

They saw him ready an attack, and before they could get out an explanation. MurderNerd let out a powerful attack. Dodging it Fel swan dived away as Zac ran and hid behind the chair as Sean had books fall on top of him. MurderNerd growled at his missed attack before he readied another attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from the hall. Turning they sa Cupid and BunBun standing there. BunBun didn't look pleased as Cupid was floating there looking at the mess his friend made.

"Fucking humans." was all MurderNerd stated as he glared at his King.

BunBun sighed slightly as he glared at the digimon under his command. "Leave."

Cupid bowed to the lord as MurderNerd made a tch sound and walked off. As they walked off Cupid was reprimanding his best friend who was ignoring the pink flying fluff. BunBun shook his head at the couple as he looked back into the room that was once his study. Luckily this time it wasn't on fire. Walking over he picked up the books off Sean. The three humans wondered what could have happened that caused MurderNerd to hate on them so suddenly.

Seeing the unease on his human's face he picked up his chair that was knocked over, setting it up right he sat on it while petting Zac's hair. Letting silence take a moment to fill the air as he waited for his new toys to get comfortable once more, he opened his mouth to speak. "You are to call for help immediately if MurderNerd is alone with you."

"Why?" Fel asked as he sat in front of the Digimon.

"Let's say he has a strong hate for humans. And don't go around telling anyone about you being the master behind the puppets strings."

Seeing the slightly confused looks he sighed out loud as if this was all troublesome to explain. "Many Digimon are resentful of the human race at the then, any of you hurt?"

Seeing no injuries he turned to walk out of the room. "Come, its time for lunch and you will eat with me."

Fel, Zac and Sean wondered why there was such made blood with the humans and Digimon. It was strange as they followed behind the Digimon King and God. Maybe they could find out while they were stuck in this strange world. But what could they do to fix it?


End file.
